Tales of 400 Years
by Zipppers
Summary: It has been said that 14 years ago Dragons disappeared from the face of the earth on July 7th X777 along with the death of Lucy's mother. What if dragons disappearing and Layla death were connected? What if the present is connected to the past? What if Tartarus is the whole reason behind this? How are Lucy and the dragon slayers connected to 400 years ago? NaLu others ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my lovely readers :) Here's a new story that I will UPDATE FASTER this time (Since I'm basically spending my Saturday writing XD)**

**Always Please enjoy and review :D**

* * *

Blood. That's all I remember from that day in the guild. It was a simple day and fights were breaking out as usual but it was the last time I saw that guild I had come to see as my home. Now a new home has come.

"Mama! Mama!" A little boy with blonde hair came running towards a woman who was on a castle balcony. The woman turned around putting her arms out to catch the boy. He ran into her arms with a huge smile and looked up to his mother. "Mama why do you look so sad?"

She shook her head bringing the boy up and having him sat him on the edge of the balcony looking over the world in which humans and dragons lived together peacefully. "You see this world in front of you Joce?" The little boy nodded his head looking over the vase land of the world. "This never was a thing before. Dragons used to be locked up for hundreds of years taken away from the human race."

"Is this the story grandma was wanting to tell me mama?" Joce looked up to his mother smiling. "I wanted to hear that story."

"That story took place about a hundred years ago. A story grandma knows well."

Footsteps entered the balcony and the woman looked over to the door. "Yes Ivy?"

Ivy was a girl with light blue hair that covered a tiny body and her eyes were red. She bowed to the woman and came up. "Lady Crystal. The queen is wishing to speak to both you and Sir Joce."

The woman Crystal nodded her head and took her son from the balcony edge. She straightens herself up and looked at Ivy. "Thank you Ivy. Where is my mother?"

"She is in her chambers."

"Thank you. You may go Ivy."

"Bye Miss. Ivy." The little boy smiled looking up to the small woman. "Mamma? Why is grandma wishing to speak to us?"

Crystal stopped and looked down at her son and looked back at the landscape of the kingdom. "Grandma knows not much time is left."

"Time for what?"

She smiled down at her son and smiled. "Let's go hear a story." The two walked off the balcony and made their way through the long halls of the castle ending near a door. She raised her fist and lightly knocked on the door and the same voice of "Come in." came through. She entered the room with her son and smiled. "Hello mother."

"GRANDMA!" The little boy broke free of his mother and ran to the older white blonde hair woman who showed her age. "How are you grandma?"

She smiled at the boy kissing his forehead. "Hello Joce. I'm fine."

"Are you really mother?" Crystal walked closer and sat in the chair across from her. "Mother. It's hasn't been that long since father past."

She nodded her head holding the key around her neck. "I know my darling but we've spent a hundred years together and we will be together forever when my time comes."

"Mother."

She put her hand up and smiled. "Crystal. Do you know why we named you that?" She shook her head. "We named you Crystal because when light comes to a crystal it shines and when your father and I were younger we didn't have any light shine on us till we both meet one another."

"Grandma. Can you tell me about Fairy Tail?"

The old woman looked at the boy surprised and smiled. "Why yes. Fairy Tail was both mine and your father home. That's where our family was and we loved it there."

"Why did you leave if you loved it so much?" Joce looked at his grandmother with a sad look. "If you feel love don't you stay?"

Crystal and her mother shared a look. "Mother. I think it's time he heard the story."

"Yes. I believe so too. Now Joce would you like to hear a story?" The boy nodded his head. "Well this is about the creation of this land. Now 400 years in the future. There lays a guild name Fairy Tail. A beautiful guild that rest in the city of Magnolia and the beautiful country of Fiore. Where there are hundred of mages holding the power of magic. Our Journey begins there."

* * *

"NATSU!" Lucy stormed into the guild with a pissed off look and held a burning book in her hand. "Where the hell is that idiot?" She headed over to the bar and took a seat in her usual place. "Mira have you seen Natsu?"

She looked her from wiping her glass and gave a smile. She pointed to a corner of the guild where a blue tail could be seen. "Hasn't moved all morning."

"Thank you." She made her way to the spot Mira had pointed out and stood in front of the table with her hands on her hips. "Natsu I know you're there."

"This isn't Natsu!" He placed Happy on the table with his scarf. "That's Natsu."

"Aye sir."

She shook her head and bent down looking at the table. She saw Natsu just sitting there and he smiled when he saw her. "Hay Lucy. Why do you smell like ash?"

"Maybe because someone broke into my house and decided to touch one of my books and burned it." She eyed him and he looked the other way. "There's only one person who does that."

Natsu got out from under the table and sat in the chair. Lucy crawled out and sat across from him placing the book on the table. Natsu didn't look at her for a minute but then eyed her. He took his scarf from Happy and put it around his neck. He shook his head and looked at Lucy. "Sorry Luce. I didn't mean to burn it."

She laughed and threw the book across the guild. Hitting Droy in the head. This earned another laugh. "Don't worry about it. I have another copy at home."

"Why do you have two copies of the same book?" Happy asked as he saw down between him and Lucy on the table with a fish in his hands. "Isn't that stupid?"

She flicked Happy ears and shook her head. "Not when you have a fire dragon slayer as your best friend it isn't."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment Lucy." He pouted and looked around the guild and saw the ash book just lying on the floor. "I got an idea."

"What?"

"How about I make it up to you?"

Lucy gave him a weird look and shook her head. "I can only imagine. I'll go look at the mission board."

Natsu shook his head. "No. Not a mission. How about I take you out to dinner?"

Lucy. Stopped herself from moving and looked at Natsu with a shocked and blushed look. "Are you asking out on a da-"

"They like eachotherrrrrr." Happy purred from the table and Natsu sent him flying across the guild. He pooped up from behind Erza who just let him sit beside her as she ate her cake.

Natsu turned his head and it looked like he had a slight blush on his face. He shook his head and looked over at Lucy again. "So what do you think?"

"Well dinner would be nice." She sat across from him again and smiled. "Sure. I'll like the idea but you don't have to Natsu."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I want to Luce. Hay why don't we go where we first met?"

"Hargon town? You hate trains?"

"And?"

The blush began to grow on her face and Lucy shook her head. "Well alright then lets-"

Lucy never got to finish her sentence. The guild door busted opened again and Jet had come running through. He caught his breathe and looked at the guild. "Everyone get out they're coming!"

"Who's coming Jet?" Master called from the bar where he sat with his usual beer. "What's going on?"

"Everything. They're here."

"Who?" Erza was up and her armor was ready. "We will protect this guild."

"Tat-"A sword came out of nowhere and stabbed Jet in the chest. His mouth remained open and screams came from around the guild. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell face first. Levy tried running forward but Gajeel stopped her. She tired to get free but just feel to the floor crying. Gajeel picked her up and walked past a shocked Droy. Who had no fell to his knees.

Natsu stood up along with many of the others. His fist was lit and he was in front of the man who had pulled the sword. "Who the hell are you? What do you want with my family?"

The man chuckled looking around. "I'm here for the dragon slayer by the name of Natsu."

"You're looking at hm."

His smile got bigger and he took a step forward. "I'm Jackal and you're coming with me."

"Over my dead body." Natsu arms lit with fire and he started attacking. The man called Jackal dodged each one with a smile. "You killed one of my friends."

"He got in the way."

Natsu gritted his teeth and more flames came from his body. "There was no need to. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Jackal took a jump to the left and dodged the flames aiming for him. "I'm not here to fight you Natsu. I'm here to talk."

"You threaten my family. You're going to rot in hell." Another dragon roar came his way. "You're going to die."

Jackal sighed shaking his head. "Only if you would listen you dense idiot."

"No need to listen to your rotten mouth."

Lucy was watching the fight carefully waiting for a movement that wasn't directed to Natsu. Her keys were in her hands and her face was serious. A chill ran through the guild and she jumped from the sudden chill looking around her. She felt someone behind her and saw someone. She let out a scream and tired to run but arms were wrapped around her and a woman voice was in her ears. "Don't try and run little girl or I'll destroy you."

"Who are you?" She tired to get free but it was no use the woman had a strong grip.

The woman laughed and Lucy felt a knife on her neck. "I'm Sayla, one of the nine demon gates." She looked above Lucy and called out to Jackal. "It's no use Jackal. You'll just have to use a hostage. This girl smells just like him."

"LUCY!" Natsu voice called out.

Jackal smiled jumping over everyone including Natsu who was trying to get to her. He stopped in front of Lucy examining her. "Nice body, big tits and big hips."

"You disgust me." She spat in his face and kept a strong look on. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Why you litt- Sayla."

"What Jackal?"

Jackal touched her face and Lucy cringed at his touch. "Did you look at this woman's looks?"

Sayla shook her head. "No why would I?"

Jackal smiled grew and he took a step back. "This is her daughter. The daughter of Layla Heartfilia."

Sayla let out a gasp of shock. "You mean the celestial wizard who has no power."

"Master will be please."

Lucy tired to get free but a tighter grip was put on her. "Oh honey we won't kill you or hurt you instead we're just gonna take you."

"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!" Natsu roared as he came flying over everyone heading for Jackal.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed but it was too late. Jackal gave a smile and all three of them were gone. Natsu crashed into the floor causing a fire to begin that was put out by Juvia and Gray. He picked his head up and looked around. "They took her."

"Juvia wonders why they wanted Juvia love rival."

"Everyone does Juvia." Gray answered her question. He put his hands down and looked around. "Why did they speak of Lucy mother?"

Erza picked her head up from out of her hands and shook her head. "I have no idea but the main question is. Why did they take Lucy when they wanted Natsu in the first place?"

* * *

**Pshhhhh don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. This fast of an update? Omg I'm not myself guys :o! I never update this fast!**

**Anyways Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

Master stood on his feet in front of the guild door. Everyone looked at him just standing their way they have been for the past hour looking at him. Waiting for him to speak. He gave a cough and looked back at everyone. "Mira. Can you give everyone who doesn't have a drink a drink?"

Mira nodded her head and went behind the bar appearing with two hands full of drinks. "Kinana. If you will."

She nodded her head going behind the bar and came back with a couple beers. She went in the opposite direction than Mira had gone. "If you could just hold your hand out for a drink."

Everyone followed her order and watch them as they both went back to the bar and held a drink in their hand. Master raised his glass and looked over Jet's body. "Today we lost a family member. I lost one of my children. Jet speed finally caught up to him but his death should have not happened. He should be here right not plotting with us but sadly he can't." Tears were steaming down the master's face. "So tonight we raise our glasses for Jet sake and a promise to destroy Tartarus."

"To Jet." Everyone voice cracked out and took a slip from their glass. Many faces held tears.

Master wiped his face and looked around. "Everyone is to stay here in the guild tonight. No one is to leave. Reedus?" The man turned around looking at him. "Can you draw beds for everyone and." He looked down at Jet. "Something to move Jet to the infirmary?"

"No." Droy voice broke out and he came forward. "I'll carry him."

"Are you sure you can handle that Droy?" Levy broke form Gajeel and went to her teammate. "Droy?"

He nodded his head. "He's just sleeping."

Levy nodded her head looking down at Jet. "Yeah. He is." She took Droy hand and together the two walked Jet to the infirmary where he would rest. When the two came back ten minutes later Droy just sat down staring at the table and Levy just let Gajeel pat her head.

"Shrimp." She stared at the table for a minute and then looked up at her. "That idiot wouldn't want you to be mopping around." Everyone looked at Gajeel with a strange express. Gajeel was nice to no one. "So start being a smarty pants I don't like seeing you like this."

She looked at Gajeel with a pout and looked away from him. "I don't know if that's an insult or compliment."

"It's both shorty." The guild gave a light laugh. Realizing that Gajeel was back to normal.

* * *

"Wait grandma!" The older woman looked down at her grandson who had an upset expression on his face. "I thought this was suppose to be a happy story?"

"Not all stories are happy Joce. Some have horrible moments before everything can become happy while others everything bad happens to them but that's life. Life has to give you challenges to show how strong of a person you are."

"Your grandmother has been known as the wisest queen Joce." Crystal spoke smiling at her mother. "I haven't heard this story in a long time."

"What is this story about?" Joce looked at both women with a curious look. "Is it about Fairy Tail?"

The older woman nodded her head. "Yes my dear. But this is also the story of how our world began a new era. You see humans and dragon never used to live together in our time but because of this guild everything changed."

Joce looked outside the window as a small dragon passed by smiling in. "Is this the world I'm going to rule over one day?" He looked at his grandmother. "Is it?"

The older woman smiled nodding her head. "And one thing any future king should know is how his kingdom came to be so when he's old and grey like me he can tell his children and then their children the story. Now listen to the story young prince." She tapped her chin and smiled. "Oh yes. Everyone had laugh at Gajeel behavior change. Master had seen the scene and smiled at the moment but remembered that there was one laugh missing from his family."

* * *

"Gajeel when you're done blushing listen up. Actually all you brats listen up." He stood up on the table over looking everyone. "One of our own has been taken by force for some unknown reason and we have to find her and get her back. No if's and's or but's. Lucy is one of our own and we don't want her to end up in Jet's case. I'm not losing anymore of my children. Gajeel."

The iron slayer picked his head up looking at the master "Yes master?"

"You and Levy go to Lucy mansion and investigate it. As far as I know no one has bought the mansion. Find anything related to Layla and Lucy." He was turned all the way around. "Erza and Mira-Jane. I need you two to find everything you can about Tartarus and that means go to Dark Guilds and get the information. Don't be afraid to scare it out of them."

"Yes master." Erza looked over at Mira and nodded her head. "When do you want us to leave master?"

"Pack your bags and catch a train after you find what you can." He was walking towards Natsu now with a sad but serious look on his face. He stopped in front of Natsu and looked down at him. "Do you have any idea why Tartarus would want you and not any other slayer?" Natsu shook his head. "Does it have to do with your father?"

Natsu picked his head up looking at the master with tired eyes. "Igneel. Why would that be it? I haven't seen him in seven- I mean fourteen years gramps. Why now?"

"Because." His rubbed his chin. "They might be up to something and it might have to do with the dragons. Wendy!" The little girl picked her head up. "You're never to be alone understood? Someone is to be with you nonstop. Cana!" The girl looked up from her beer. "Yeah I can handle it."

Master nodded his head and looked around. "Gray and Juvia. You two mind looking into dragon slayers? Head to Crocus if you need too but don't leave each other side."

"Juvia will never leave Gray-sama side!" She launched onto Gray arm smiling. "Right Gray-sama?"

He nodded his head. "I guess come on let's look at the Fairy Tail library first and then hit the town one."

"Juvia agrees."

"Good." Master turned back towards Natsu. "Natsu when Lucy was taken they said she smelled like you a little. Now if I'm correct. That only happens when a dragon is ready to make the girl or boy their mate. Natsu. Do you love Lucy and that's why she was targeted?"

"This is my fault." Natsu whispered under his breathe."

Gray looked down at him with a stink face on. "Oi. What are you saying flame brain?"

Natsu twitched and then slammed a fist into the wall. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking his head. "Fucking dammit."

"Natsu!" Mira had been near him when he started talking. "Calm down."

"This is my entire fault. God fucking dammit. I should have protected her more! I should have told her to stay away! I should of-"Natsu voice broke and he dropped lower onto the floor. "She's going to die again and I can't save her." He was about to open his mouth again but he fell onto the floor. Cana came from behind a pillar and looked at him. "He was going to lose himself."

"Natsu." Happy called and put a paw on his buddy. Tears were streaming down his face. "It's not your fault."

"What did you do?" Gray asked looking at Cana.

She held up a card. "I put him to sleep. He won't wake up till morning."

Gray nodded his head and put him on one of the beds that Reedus had painted. "It's what Natsu needs." Happy crawled up on the bed and placed himself on the pillow looking at his owners head and shortly fell asleep.

"I've never seen him behave like this." Mira took her hand away from her mouth. "He's changed."

Erza nodded his head. "Happy was telling me before that Natsu had asked Lucy on a date. Just before all this happened."

"So the dam idiot finally realized his feelings for her." Gray smiled. "It's about dam time."

* * *

**Pshh it's review time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. This is getting to creepy 0.0 I'm updating faster? I've NEVER done this before. ANYWAYS! Thanks for all the reviews you guys left :D I loved them all (I'm being serious I did my happy dance whenever one popped on my email XD)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Btw I was jamming to Breathe Carolina when I was writing this XD **

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed out but it was too late she wasn't in the guild anymore. Sayla, she thought that was the woman name, arms were still around her. Jackal appeared in front of her and picked her chin up. She struggled to get his hand off her face but couldn't. "What do you want with me?" She glared at him, again trying to break free. "Why did you take me?"

"Brown eyes. " That's all the man in front of her said. Ignoring her question completely. "That's her for sure." Jackal looked into her face ignoring his words. "We better get Kyouka. She'll know for sure."

"Why would she?" Sayla spoke up holding a tighter grip on Lucy. "She doesn't know everything you know."

"No she doesn't but. What she does know is about her."

"How?" Sayla looked up losing her grip on Lucy. Lucy tried to make a break for it but Sayla caught her again. "Why is this girl so important?"

Jackal turned around looking at Lucy and Sayla. "Kyouka is the one who captured Layla Heartfilia."

Sayla eyes widen and Lucy looked at them with a confused looked. "Layla Heartfilia? This is her daughter?" Jackal nodded his head. "Why haven't we captured her before? Our problems could have been solved ages ago!"

"She didn't hold all of her power like Layla did when she returned to that place." Jackal back was to Lucy now and she let out a laugh. Jackal turned looking at her. "What are you laughing about?"

Lucy let out another laugh and the two demons looked at the girl. She continued to laugh and looked at the two. "Your information is wrong. My mother died 14 years ago. No one captured her. She died because of her illness."

"What was this illness then?" Jackal was looking at Lucy again smiling. "You must not remember don't you since you were mommy's and daddy's little princess."

"I was young when she died. I barely remember her death." Lucy looked down at the floor for a minute and looked back up at Jackal. "Why did you take me? I have nothing related to Tartarus."

"We held you hostage to shut up the dragon slayer but somehow and I don't know how, Jackal recognized you." Sayla spoke up. "You have his scent all over you."

"What do you want with Natsu?" Lucy voice was barley above a whisper. "He's done nothing to Tartarus." She spoke up more looking at Jackal. "What's your plan?"

"Everything. You see your little boy-"

Lucy interrupted Jackal. "Natsu isn't my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"Whatever." Jackal waved his hand at Lucy and continued talking. "As I was saying. Your little boyfriend is a dragon slayer. Not just any dragon slayer but he is the son of Igneel." Lucy opened her mouth to respond but Jackal interrupted her. "Igneel is the king of all dragons."

"Dragons disappeared fourteen years ago. Why bother now? None of the dragon slayer's know where the dragons went. They've been searching all these years."

"We know that." Sayla spoke pushing her forward. "We know the location of the dragons." She stopped at a cell opening it and throwing Lucy in on her face. "Why settle for the smaller version."

Lucy rubbed her face and turned around looking at the woman with horns coming out of her head. Hr voice spoke but it spoke with shock. "How?"

Sayla smiled walking away. "It's easy thing of July 7th.X777. The disappearance and the death of your mother." Her words hung on death for a minute longer and the footsteps stopped when a door was opened. "Lady Kyouka."

"Sayla. Where is she?" The voice was new and it sounded like a demand voice. "I swear if you're wasting my time then you're wasting the master's time."

"It's not a waster Lady Kyouka." Jackal voice had come in. "I'm sure of it."

"Tempesta killed the father last spring didn't he?" The voice was getting closer. "I thought the daughter was still trapped on that island with that stupid guild."

"No the team of fairies who were trapped on the island came back one month after Jude death." Jackal voice spoke. "Master told us to keep the girl alive."

Lucy covered her face with her hands. They were the reason behind her father's sudden death? No Michaela said he died of an illness. But she never said which illness. This couldn't be true. Footsteps stopped in front of her cell and she looked up and was met with a pair of eyes. These had to be the eyes of Kyouka. "You monster."

"I haven't done anything yet for you to call me that."

Lucy shook her head. "You killed my father."

Kyouka smiled nodding her head. "Ahh that old man. He was in the way." Lucy tightened her fist and stood in her cell looking at the woman. She reached for her hip but realize her keys weren't there. "Looking for something?" The woman held up a pouch and her keys dangled from it. "I take it these are what you're seeking."

"Give them back."

The woman put her finger up shaking it back and forth. "No."

"What do you want with me? Kill me if I'm useless. You've taken me for a reason but why. It's not because I smell like Natsu!" Lucy banged her fist on the wall.

"That was the plan at first wasn't it Sayla?" The horn woman nodded her head. "No now you hold a different reason."

"And that is? If its money you're looking for I don't have the large amounts my father earned in his life."

"It's not money." Kyouka voice was filled with no emotion. "Money is useless to us."

"Then what is it." Lucy held anger in her voice and her body grew stiffer looking at her. "If's it's not money then it' about power."

The two women stared at one another for minutes not once breaking eye contact before Kyouka spoke again. "Sayla is Minerva done?"

"I'm not sure my lady."

Without breaking contact Kyouka opened her mouth once more. "Check and if she bring her here."

"Why are you doing that Kyouka?" Jackal looked at the woman with shock filling his face. "What does that newbie have related to this bitch?"

Kyouka smiled speaking to Lucy again. "Grand Magic Games is where you two first met, am I correct?" Lucy never responded. "Silence? I take it you're not a fan of her well; she's not a fan of Fairy Tail either. Maybe if you don't speak I'll set her after your precious guild." Lucy body moved and Kyouka smiled grew bigger. "Ahh I see I hit a bone there."

"Don't you dare touch Fairy Tail and besides I've been doing anything but shutting up." She took a step closer looking at Kyouka. "You have no reason to hurt my family."

"She's right about the not shutting up part." Jackal mumbled under his breathe.

"Family. That's what you call that worthless guild? Now answer my questions." Lucy just glared at her. "What is your celestial power?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I need to compare you to Layla." Lucy blinked when she said her mothers name and Kyouka smiled. "So you do know you're mother was a celestial wizard. I recognize some of these keys but they disappeared when she was caught."

"My mother was never caught. She died a long time ago."

Kyouka shook her head. "No your mother didn't die then actually I wonder even if she's still alive in that prison." Lucy stopped moving forward and stood speechless. "Oh now you've stopped talking. What you're father kept this a secret also?"

"I saw my mother die when I was younger she was never captured." Lucy pointed her finger at Kyouka. "Don't go spilling lies to me."

"I'm not lying. You're mother is still very much alive. Your father must have hired a mage to mess with your memory. We've been looking for you a long time Lucy." She her name with venom and the next thing Lucy knew she felt her body got weak and fall on her knees. She tipped over; as her head went down she saw her keys disappear from her sight. _"What is going on Mother?"_

* * *

**Hay isn't this the time when you go over there and review :3? -**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I was doing good with updating but this chapter got hit with writers block. I'm trying not to really go with the manga story but it has some relation to it. SO after a long wait here is Chapter 4 :D I will try my best with updates guys!_**

**_Please Enjoy :D_**

* * *

Natsu as sounded asleep when a voice calling his name came to him. "Natsu." The voice was a girl. It as so soft and kind and it sounded like Lucy voice. It had to be Lucy. It just had to be. "Natsu you have to wake up." It was Lucy she was always so kind. "Natsu wake up!" Yup there was the dramatic tone in her voice."

"Luce let me sleep just ten more minutes." Natsu called out in a sleepy voice. "Just ten."

A laugh came and it when Natsu opened his eyes he wasn't met with beautiful brown orbs instead he was met with the ice bastard frozen eyes. "Oh Lucy you're so beautiful." Gray let out in a mocking tone. "Let me guess flame brain you were having wet dreams about Lucy ehh?"

Natsu sat up in bed and shot a punch at Gray head sending flying across the guild. He bolted out of bed and ran over to where he landed. "You want to have a round ice princess."

"Careful now wouldn't want to damage your nails princess. Got to look real nice for Lucy." Gray held his hands out towards Natsu giving off a sarcastic smirk. "Let's go princess."

"You fucking asshole." Natsu held another punch up but was stopped. "Let go of my hand you-." Natsu let go of Gray and soon the two were hugging one another. "Hiya Erza."

"How's your morning going? We just came in like Best Friends." Gray lied holding Natsu. "See? No fighting."

Erza didn't look impressed and shook her head. "As long as your behavior and don't destroy the guild." Erza looked at Natsu with a sad smile on her face. "How are you Natsu?"

Natsu dropped his arm from around gray shoulder and looked at Erza. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Erza spoke. "You don't have hide the fact that you're hurt. You don't always have to be strong Natsu."

Natsu put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Erza I just care about finding Lucy right now but thank you." Natsu saw in the corner of his Mira approaching them. He lifted his hand and looked over to the white hair takeover mage. "Did you find anything Mira?"

Mira shook her head placing the beer on the table for the mages who were waiting for it and looked up at Natsu. "We found two things that stood out to us."

"One being that after our return from Sun Village one person from Tartarus is the reason behind why the whole village and eternal flame was frozen solid." Erza spoke pushing Natsu back into a chair. She found masters eyes and nodded her head. "Also when Jet was sent out the other to find information about the magic council he came just after Tartarus killed all the members. This is the news Jet was bring us. One man alone killed all the council members. His name is Jackal. He is the man who was here the other day."

"You mean." Gray voice spoke up and fear was written all over his face. "Jackal if that's his name killed all the council members?"

"And that woman killed Jet because of it." Juvia finished for Gray. "Juvia doesn't like where this news is going."

"Neither do I." Gray mumbled before sitting back down next to Juvia.

Mira cough and everyone looked over at the take over mage. "There's something worst than that. We all remember Zeref." Everyone in the guild either put there heads down or nodded there head looking in a different direction. "From what the rumors have said Cobra had told one of the knights that there is a book of Zeref. And Tartarus are the demons from that book with the strongest demon being E.N.D."

Natsu jumped out of his seat at the familiar name with his eyes shocked. "That was the man uncle was talking about. Igneel couldn't destroy him but that was 400 years ago."

"Igneel old." Happy flew and sat down next to Natsu. "Natsu do you know how old Igneel is?" Natsu shook his head. "Why Happy?" Happy looked down and shook his head. "I was just asking. I just get a weird feeling about this."

"You're not the only one." Half the guild mumbled towards him. There was a cough and everyone looked over to the barmaid. She smiled and spoke up. She was where she had been this whole time, holding a tray which seconds ago held drinks on it. She smiled a little more and looked up. "They said she looked like someone. Now let's think for a minute." She looked over to Natsu who had his head down again. "Natsu you're the closest to Lucy and you know she barely talks about her mother. Have you seen a picture of her mother before?"

Natsu looked up with his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair trying to remember. He acted like that for a minute picked his head up. "On her desk there's a picture of her mother and now there's a picture of her father. It took her awhile to tell me about her mother's sudden death but she told me and showed me a picture of her. She and Lucy could be twins. Does that answer your question?"

Mira nodded her head and looked over at Wendy. "Wendy you know where Lucy lives right?" The young girl nodded her head. "I want you to go to her home and find that picture also grab those letters she writes every night."

"What letters would that be Mira-san?" Wendy little voice picked up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do." Gray voice spoke he put a hand on Wendy shoulder. "I'll go with you."

"Why do you want the letters?" Natsu called out. "It's just her telling her mother about her day."

Erza slapped Natsu on the head and gave him a glare to which he shut up to. "Anything can help right now on the reason why they took Lucy from us. The whole reason in the first place why she was targeted was because she smelled of you." Natsu was about to punch the table but Erza grabbed his hand again. "Natsu don't lose yourself again. This is none of your fault. None of this is your fault. Yes you might have been an idiot but Lucy being taken isn't your fault you hear me?" Erza screamed in his face. "Understand."

Natsu stood up ripping Erza hands off him and stormed off. Lisanna got up to go after him but Elfman put a hand in front of her eyeing her. "Lisanna. This isn't the time."

"But elf nee-chan." Lisanna cried trying to go after him. "He's hurt and all everyone has been doing is questioning him!"

Another hand came on her shoulder and she looked down to see the master. "Lisanna. He needs to be alone and accept all that has happened in this past day. I and only I will speak with him later you hear me brats?" Everyone nodded very quickly since Master voice was starting to rise. "Erza and Mira when is your train leaving?"

"Tonight." Mira spoke. "We leave in an hour and we won't come back empty handed master."

"No harm will be done to hurt Fairy Tail name."

Master shook his head and looked over to the two woman mages. "The minute they killed the council members, Jet and then came here with the mission of taking Natsu which turned to Lucy is the minute they asked for war. Harm will be done if nesscary understand you two?"

"Yes Master." They both echo each other.

"Good." Master walked forward and looked around the guild. "Kianana." He called and she popped her head up looking at master. "When did Gajeel and Levy leave?"

"Early this morning just like you wanted master. I haven't heard word from them all day but they said they should be back by the end of the week."

Master nodded his head. "Good. Everyone go home and get some rest but don't stay alone." He headed towards the stairs looking at all his children. "I can't bear to lose anymore of you."

* * *

Time had past and Master made his way over to where Natsu had stormed off to earlier. There he was just standing there, the young boy who was leaning against the railing. He jumped up on railing and Natsu didn't even look his way when he did. The old man shook his head and sat down looking at the Sky that held morning stars. "Stars are the reason why this world goes around. It turns in the same matter of time everyday and at this time yesterday those stars were looking down at this city."

"What are you saying old man?" Natsu spoke but not moving his eyes from the sky. "If it has nothing to do with Lucy I'm not interested."

"Now Natsu." The old man fist grew in size and he slapped Natsu on the back of the head causing him to nearly fall over the railing into the busy night of Magnolia. The old man chuckled to himself as his fist grew down. Natsu rubbed his head but still didn't look at the master. "You're looking at the stars because they remind her of Lucy aren't you?"

Natsu nodded his head. "I should be out there gramps." Hurt filled his voice. "I should be looking for her and bringing her back home. It's been a day Gramps. Me and Lucy haven-." Realization came over Natsu face. "Ever since I bought her to the guild me and Luce haven't been separated for a second."

"Doesn't help the fact you're always sneaking over to her house and breaking in Natsu." Happy called from the other side of him. Natsu shot him a glare and the exceed put his hands up. "Just stating the truth."

Master let out a light chuckle and nodded his head. "She saw something good in you and you want to know something else."

"What?" Natsu eyed him out of the corner of his eyes. "What else?"

Master chuckled and touched Natsu scarf. "Ever since my child Lucy turned up you haven't looked for Igneel since." He paused looking into the boys face. "Why is that my boy?" Natsu opened his mouth but shut it again. The truth was he had no idea. Master smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Is it because of Lucy isn't it? Because if I remember correctly when you left on that rumor from a member you traveled with Happy but when you came back, a girl was with you."

"Natsu." Happy who had been quiet since his last comment gave off his purr and smiled. "They like each other from the start."

"Shut up Happy." Natsu threw him off his shoulder with a smile on his face. "I haven't stopped looking for Igneel, it's just ever since Lucy showed up I just felt like she was more important. Especially since she always somehow manger's to get into trouble."

"It's Lucy Natsu." Happy flew up next to him nodding his head. "But she defends you when you're the one who needs saving."

"That she does." Master nodded his head. They stayed silent for awhile till he spoke up again. "There is one thing I need to tell you though," Master voice turned to serious. "I've already spoken with Gajeel about this but the day when I had this talk with you I didn't think would actually come."

"Gramps if this is the Birds and the Bee's talk I'm leaving." Natsu faced turned from happy to serious. "I'm not as dense as people might think I am."

Master gave a laugh and slapped Natsu on the back, almost causing him to fall over the railing again to which Happy grabbed him before he did. His laugh caused tears to come and he shook his head. "Natsu it's not about that but it does have a relation to that. I came across this book when I was younger and it was a year later that you found Fairy Tail and told us about Igneel that." He looked down at the book. "I knew this book was indeed true."

"Books aren't really my thing you know those are Luce thing gramps." Natsu said looking over at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

Master pulled a book from behind him and throwing it to Natsu. Natsu caught it in the air and Master walked away. "Because Igneel couldn't."

Natsu grabbed the master a curious look and turned the book over to read the title. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped in shock. Natsu turned around looking at the walking away master and turned his eyes back the book in his hands. "Just where the hell did you find this Ji-chan?" Natsu mumbled to himself. Happy poked him and Natsu showed him the book to which Happy almost fell over from shock. He looked over to Natsu and Natsu nodded his head. "Just like it says Happy. Dragon mating."

"Why would he give you that Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head looking down at the book. "I don't know why gramps has a book about dragon mating but." He flipped the book over and over again with a trouble look on his face. "I feel like this can bad for either me or Lucy." He paused for a second and then spoke again. "One thing Igneel did tell me was mating was dangerous for a dragon and his mate. If the dragon dies the mate can live on but." He stopped talking and opened the book to the first page. "If the dragon is murder or dies in battle the mate will die a painful death."

"Natsu." Happy spoke up after a couple minutes and Natsu looked over at him. "Why did those two people want you earlier?"

"They wanted me because they knew who my father is and if I am correct what uncle said was Igneel was a powerful dragon."

* * *

**_Give some reviews :3?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hay I'm getting better at this :D!**_

_**Anyways happy December and enjoy :D**_

* * *

"GAJEEL!" Gajeel was falling on top of Levy once again as their train took them to Heartfilia Konzern where Lucy once lived till she ran away at the age of 17. Levy eyed Panterlilly who was on the seat opposite them laughing. "Lilly could you please help me again?"

"He's not the heavy Levy." Lilly responded but flew up and grabbed Gajeel by the collar. "He usually doesn't do this?" The iron dragon slayer was almost to the point of passing out due to motion sickness. "Then again we haven't been on a train since the Grand Magic Games."

Levy gave a huff after Gajeel was again off her. She eyed him and shook her head. "A day hasn't even past. I wonder when they'll hold Jet funeral." Levy moved her eyes from Gajeel and looked to the window. "Jet always said we should walk but he always ended up having races with all of us." Levy gave out a chuckle. "Jet always won and he got so cocky about it."

"How long have you known Jet Levy?" Lilly asked as he sat back down in his seat. "It seems like a long time."

Levy nodded her head. "When I was younger I joined Fairy Tail and didn't really know anyone. But Jet and Droy asked me one day and it's been like that ever since."

"Cute story." Both Levy and Lilly head went towards the fallen dragon slayer. "But I think we have more important thing right now." He spoke and his face turned green. "We need to get off this fucking train."

Levy and Lilly gave out a roar of laughter as the train slowed down. Levy stood up and looked over to Levy still laughing. "Can you grab him?" Lilly nodded his head and transform into the bigger exceed form of himself carrying Gajeel off the train and dropped him on the platform and looked over to Levy. "If Gray directions are correct we should be here." Levy picked her head up from the map and looked over the land. "This is all of Heartfilia Konzern."

"This whole land is where bunny girl lived?" Gajeel picked his head up and gave his unique laugh. "Filthy rich wonder why she left." That comment earn Gajeel a kick to the side and Levy and Lilly started walking without him. Leaving him to struggle to keep up with them. "Wait till I get their dam heads." Gajeel mumbled to himself.

* * *

A half hour is what took them to reach the front door. Levy hesitated to knock but Gajeel just opened the door and walked in. "Gajeel!" She called but the dragon slayer wasn't listening to her. She looked down at Lilly and he shrugged his shoulders and they just went in. "So how should we do this?"

"We're looking for clues about bunny girl so." Gajeel looked around and a stupid expression came on his face. "God dammit it this place is too big search room by room. We don't have much time or else flame brain would be here tomorrow."

Levy nodded her head. "How about we search the library, her parent's room and her old room?" Levy looked up at Gajeel who was looking at him. "Sounds like a good plan?"

"Sounds like a brilliant plan but did you think of which is which?" Gajeel looked down at her with an anger expression. "Come on." He started walking. "Let's go to the library first maybe we'll find something."

Levy sighed and ran after him. The two searched the library. It took them too hours but Levy gave out a cry. She was hunched up in a corner reading something. "GAJEEL!" Levy called and Gajeel picked his head up. "Get over here!"

"You could say please." Gajeel mumbled to himself walking over. "What so special you're calling me over? If it's just a book I'm leaving." Levy elbowed Gajeel which made him turned his head with an angry expression which soon changed to a curious expression since Levy was almost in the book. "What is it shrimp?"

"I think we might have found some answers." She stood up holding the beaten up book to her chest. "This is Layla diary."

"Who's Layla?" Gajeel asked. "She is a past relative because that book looks a little over 10 years old."

Levy shook her head. "Layla is Lucy mother who died when Lucy was only ten. She died the same day Dragons disappeared." She walked over to the window where the whole land of Konzern could be seen. "See that angel statue over there?" Gajeel nodded his head. "That's Layla old grave and her death was July 7th. X777. Gajeel I think her death and the disappearance of the dragons might be connected."

"Why do you say that?" Gajeel voice came through the room. "She could of have died by chance on that day. It's just a theory that bunny girl probably already tried to connect but she couldn't."

Levy gave him a look and threw the word rock at him. Gajeel dodged it while the word hit the wall and caused a huge hole. Lilly and Gajeel looked at the girl and she shook her head pointing at Gajeel. "You did it."

Gajeel looked shocked and then anger came over his face. "WHY IS IT MY FAULT SHIRMP?"

"WHY?" Her face pouted and she stomped her foot. "You want to know why huh? Maybe if you weren't such a dam smartass I wouldn't have done it!" Her face grew to a bigger pout. "Why do you have to be such a dumbass?"

"IM NOT A DUMBASS SHRIMP!" He was towering over her now. Anger was written on both of their faces. "Listen here and listen well."

"Oh I'm listening." Levy gave out her sarcastic remark. "My ears are ready."

Lily just hovered in the air while the two bickered back and forth. He shook his head and went to go and try and break it up when something in the corner of his eye caught his eye. He stopped and starting looking at the hole in the wall. He stuck his head in and there were metal stairs leading down to something. "Oi." He turned his head back to the bickering teens. They ignore him. Lilly shook his head and transformed into his bigger exceed self. "OI!" The two stopped and looked at him. "If the two of you want to stop bickering. I found something."

"What do you mean you found something?" Gajeel voice carried out. "It's just a hole in the wall."

"And that hole has stairs." Levy walked by him and stuck her small head into the wall. "Metal stairs. This was added not to long ago. 20 years tops." She eyed the dragon slayer smiling. "Don't get hungry now."

A vein popped on Gajeel head and he shook his head. "Dam shrimp." He mumbled to himself as he walked over and stuck his head in and saw the stairs. "Get back." Levy didn't response and she got back as Gajeel used his Dragon club and knocked the rest of the wall down. He looked back and nodded his head forward. "Stay behind me we're going down."

Levy nodded her head and stayed glued to Gajeel back as the three of them made their way down the stairwell. When they came down to the bottom a door was in there way. Levy poked her head around Gajeel and walked in front of him to open the door. The door zapped her and she let out a "Yelp." She rubbed her hand and looked at the door. "Looks like its locked and a word can open it."

"We could be here all day to figure out the word." Gajeel mumbled. "Let me just break it down."

"NO!" Levy yelled turning around looking at the two. "This was build by Layla. I think I know the code."

"How do you know it was built by Lucy mother instead of her father?" Lilly asked as he walked to stand next to Levy looking at the door. "It could easily be her father work."

"Thank you Lilly."

Levy threw a glare towards Gajeel and he shut up. "Do you honestly think that Jude could do this? Jude held no magical abilities but." She put her finger out. "Layla did and what did Layla love more than anything in this world." The two looked at like she was speaking nonsense. She sighed and shook her head. "She loved Lucy." When she spoke Lucy the door opened and allowed them to enter. Levy went in first with Gajeel closely behind her. The room was not that big but it was big enough to be surrounded by books. A table stood at the end of the room and Levy made her way over to it. Nothing had been moved as if someone hadn't been her for the past 14 years. "This is Layla secret. "

"Why would someone have some many old books. "Gajeel asked as he took a book off the self and opened it. A piece of paper fell out. Lilly picked it up and handed it to Gajeel." Thanks." Gajeel turned the paper over and stopped moving.

"Gajeel?" Levy called his name but he didn't respond. "Gajeel what does it say?"

Gajeel shook his head and handed her the paper. "It doesn't say anything." Levy looked at the picture and gave out a gasp. "That's Metalicana. And if I'm correct." He pointed to the woman next to him. "She looks like Lucy so I take it that's Layla."

Levy nodded her head. "That is but dragons disappeared so long ago and this picture looks older than she is." Levy looked up. "How did she know your father? You would have known her too wouldn't you?"

Gajeel shook his head. "I never met her." He held the picture. "But why does this picture look like it's hundred of years old and not a decade old?"

"Well. Well." A new voice had entered the chamber and Gajeel threw Levy behind him. A woman leg came down the staircase. Letting a curvy body come into their picture window. She smiled and horns were coming out of her head. "What do we have here? You found what I was sent to look for. I would like to thank you for this by taking your lives. Don't want anyone else to know now do we?"

* * *

_**Reviews? I think you should ^.^ Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please excuse this late update, you wouldn't believe the week I had at school -_-. Again I'm sorry for the lateness of this update. Hope everyone is enjoying their holidays :D**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

* * *

"Well well look at all these books." The woman smiled to herself as she made the rest of the way down the stairs looking at the bookcases that covered the walls. "These don't look like to be like other human books." She picked up one and looked it over. "This might be interesting to read." She smiled looking over to Gajeel and Levy. "After I kill the two of you."

"Shrimp get behind me and don't move from here. I'll fight her." Gajeel pushed Levy further behind him. "She doesn't look that tough."

"I'm not some girl who always needs saving." Levy pouted and looked at him. "Jet and Droy always do this and I can never fight."

"Oh a lover's quarrel?" The woman held her hand up in the air smiling. "How adorable/" The sarcasm ripped right off her tongue.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" Gajeel and Levy both scream as an attack came at them. "This isn't the time to be caring about that." Gajeel yelled as the woman move closer to them. Gajeel faced away from her and threw his body on top of her covering her from the fallen books. "This isn't the time."

"I'm not leaving you!" Levy voice screamed out as another attack came out. "Not again!"

"Dam it woman." He looked over his shoulder and saw the woman smiling. "Fine but you got to be careful I don't like that smile on her face."

"What is there to like about a woman with horns on her head!" Levy mumbled to which Gajeel smirked and turned his hand into a sword. Levy shock her head. "Solid Scrip Hole!" Levy waved her arm in the air and a hole appeared underneath Sayla. The woman simply smiled and stepped to the side. Levy grew an irritated look and waved her hand in the air again. "Solid Scrip Nails!"

"NAILS?" Gajeel yelled out as the word nails made up of a bunch of well nails went towards the woman. "That's all you could think of shrimp?"

"I'M UNDER PRESSURE HERE!" Levy screamed at him and took a different stance. "Gajeel use you're roar I got an idea."

"Tch." Gajeel sucked his teeth shaking his head His arm turning it back to normal. "Like I'll listen to you."

Levy laughed and waved her hands in the air again. "Looks like you are. Solid Scrip Storm!" A stormed formed in front of Gajeel, sucking his breathe he let out a dragon roar and sent it flying towards the woman. She smiled as the attack hit her and knocked her into the other wall. Levy still had her hands up in the air with the crumbling. "I think she's down."

"No." Gajeel voice was husky and low. "She can't be that easy." A laugh came from the crumble and Gajeel skin turned to scale. "See."

"Oh you two are funny." A hand shot out of the crumble. "Thinking I could be that easy." His whole body was out now and she was smiling devilishly towards them. "Lovers huh?" She held her hand up and smiled. "Let's see this darkness."

"Gajeel what is she -AHHH!" Levy voice screamed out as Gajeel hand came around her throat. "Gajeel!" She whispered out. "Let go." Her hands fighting to pry his off. "Gajeel!"

Gajeel red eyes were wide and he looked over to the woman and then back to Levy. He tried to take his arm away but it was no use. "I'm not doing anything. I have no control of my body." His voice was low and Darkness came back into his mind. "Not again."

"GAJEEL!" Lilly voice called out. "She's going to die." He flew to Gajeel hand trying to move his hand but it was no use. "Gajeel I can't."

"It'll be no use." Sayla smiled at the three. "You have no control because I do."

"No" Gajeel whispered trying to let go once again. Memories flooded back to him. She was pinned to a tree. Phantoms mark was on her stomach. Hiding from him from behind a tree. Laxus bolt coming towards her. Her beaten face. A Grimoire Heart She was going to live through this all over again and this time she would probably die by his hands. "GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"

The woman moved her finger which were on her other hand back and front. "Sorry can't do that. Better than getting blood on my hands." He wiped her hands and smiled. "Huh the saying is true I guess. Love does kill."

"GOD FUCKING DAM IT WOMAN!" Gajeel tired moving his arm but it just tighter it around Levy small throat. "Why didn't you leave when I told you too?" Gajeel was lost for words. "Why couldn't you not have been a stubborn woman and just listen to me!" Gajeel screamed out.

"Gajeel." Levy eyes were staring to close. She reached for his face but missed. He was killing her. His arms wouldn't move and he would be blamed for her death. He looked back to the woman with an angry expression but a wall was put up in front of him. He felt his arm again and let got of Levy throat. She fell to the floor and Gajeel caught her before she fell. Gajeel looked at her with fear in his eyes but all she did was simply smile at him. "Told you I was strong."

"You're an idiot bookworm."

Levy laughed lightly and nodded her head. "Guess I live my life in the books instead of the clouds." She took a deep breathe. "I knew something would save us.

Gajeel shook his head and looked up at the wall in front of him. "Shrimp." Gajeel picked Levy up bridal style and walked over to the other side of the room. "I need you to go with Lilly and get away. Get as far away as you can."

Levy who was still trying to regain her breathe shook her head. "I'm not leaving you Gajeel. Last time I did you were almost killed! I'm not doing that again."

"I DONT CARE ABOUT MY LIFE BUT I SURE AS HELL CARE ABOUT YOURS! JESUS LEVY SHE JUST USED ME TO TRY AND KILLS YOU!" Gajeel roared and he made himself a wall of protection for Levy. "Levy. Go so you don't get hurt. Please." Gajeel was wiping her tears. "I can't bear to lose you or else I might end up like salamander."

Levy nodded her head. "Find but what if you don't come back?"

Gajeel shook his head and punched a hole into the original wall. "Not going to happen. I'm going to come back. I always do don't I?"

"How do you know?" Her voice was soft but he heard it. Lilly grabbed her from under the arms and she didn't fight back. "How?"

"She needs a host." Lilly came over and Gajeel arm turned into a pole crashing into the wall. "Lilly take her and go. Get back to Fairy Tail."

Lilly nodded his head grabbing Levy and taking off. Gajeel watched them till they were out of sight and looked back to the woman standing behind him. "Gii-hee." Gajeel stood up and looked at the woman in front of him. "Can't use you're power now huh? Got no bodies to use."

"Oh you think so?" The woman voice came out in a calm tone confusing Gajeel. "You think I use puppet magic?" The woman laughed and Gajeel became even more confused. "You're a funny one." She smiled and moved her head to the side. "I can't kill you since you're a dragon slayer but what I can do is make sure you don't fight back."

"What are you planning- AHHHHHHH!" Gajeel screamed as his whole body busted with pain. Gajeel feel to his knees trying to fight back the pain but it was no use. He fell to the side and the last thing he saw were the woman's feet coming towards him.

* * *

_**Review? i love hearing your feedback :D**_


	7. Authors Note

Hello all you beautiful human beings who read my stories. I'm sorry I haven't been updating when I should be there's two reason behind that and it's affecting my writing. One all this stupid flicking college shit . annoying yes! Here's some advice DON'T LEAVE EVERYTHING TO THE END! Do early action and get done with it also…get really good scores on your SAT"s. and oh so lovely two .My boyfriend of a year and a half came over to my house unexpected the day after Christmas told me he cheated on me and broke up with me and then lead me on saying that he missed me and blah blah leading me to think we were going to get back together…well that's not happening cause he is a two timing cheating bastard. Now you see why it's been hard to write? I'm sorry I've been nothing but a mess and every time I try and write…it doesn't end well L I'm trying my best to write the next couple of chapters for both Tales of 400 Years and Cops and Robbers I'll try and have them out within the next week (My goal is Sunday night so if there isn't a update by then you are allowed to pm me and yell at me XD) Until then I thank you once again for reading my fanfics and ask you to be patience just a little while longer and I SHALL BE BACK!

-Zipppers


	8. Chapter 7

_**First off...I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! Thank you guys so much for your support during this annoying and difficult time. I'm going to be honest every pm and review I read I laughed because all you guys called him names and some mentioned about hunting him down XD. Thank you again you help me build myself back up just a bit and I'm just a writer behind the screen. Thank you guys so much once again for your support for this story and your support for myself. I could never thank you enough and please if you are going through a difficult time in your life or just want to chat feel free to pm me at anytime, all my personal social networks (besides Facebook) are on my profile page and you can contact me through there too.**_

**_Once again thank you and please enjoy :)_**

* * *

**~Seven~**

"Well this is all of them." Wendy lifted the box up and placed it on the counter. "There isn't that many though it's really light."

"They're letter Wendy. Letters are always light." Mira smiled at the girl bringing the box closer to her. "Thank you Wendy." Mira opened the box and pulled out on letter. "I remember when Lucy told me she writes to her mother every night before she goes to bed. Maybe there's a clue as to why Lucy was taken after all they were after Natsu in the first place."

"It's probably a trap." Erza spoke up looking over one of the letters. "Like Natsu said she just writes about her day in all of them." Looking up from the letter eyeing the clock. "Mira we have to leave soon."

"Where are you guys going?" Romeo looked up from his spot next to Wendy. "Gajeel and Levy went to Lucy nee-san home, Gray and Juvia are working in the library and Natsu nii is," Romeo looked towards the second floor. "Well being Natsu nii."

"Dark guilds." Mira voice was simple. "All dark guilds are connected somehow and one of them has to know Tartarus is planning to do."

"What if they don't?" Wendy small voice called out again. She picked up one letter and looked towards Gray. "Can I open it?"

Gray nodded his head pushing all the letters over the table and picking up one himself. "She's going to be mad but." He rubbed her head and smirk. "But it could lead to something." He opened one of the letters and smiled again. "Listen to this. Dear Mama. Today the day. I finally did it. I joined Fairy Tail that guild I've been nonstop talking about. I'm so happy I joined this boy named Natsu bought me there after saving me from a ship which is another story for another day. I'm really happy I'm here. I feel like this will be my new family." Gray looked up and eyed Wendy. "Well it just tells us about how happy she was to join."

"Not exactly key information." Wendy mumbled under her breathe and quickly put her hand over her mouth and eyed Gray. "Sorry Gray-san."

Gray laughed rubbing her head while everyone else laughed with him for the first time since yesterday till Erza voice spoke up. "Master." Erza voice broke through the room. She and Mira were standing by the door with their gear near them. "We will be heading out now. Which dark guild will you like us to see first?"

"None." Masters voice was soft but Erza nodded her head. "Take the train to the town on the ticket stub in your hands. Get off and walk towards the forest. When you enter take about 1,500 steps inside and wait at least and hour before speaking Lucy name." Master words were quick as he eyed the two strongest female mages of Fairy Tail. I believe in both of you and please due be careful."

"My cards are watching everyone." Cana spoke up from her place at the bar. "We will know if something goes wrong." Cana smiled and looked over at Master. "No one else will be getting hurt gramps."

"Thank you Cana." With one last look Master and others sneak a peek as the two mages walked out of the guild having the giant doors shut behind them. Master gave a sigh and looked around the table eyeing Romeo who was sitting with a blank face on is young face. "Romeo what's wrong?"

Romeo shook his head and picked it up looking at the master. He held the letter up and spoke. "Listen." He placed the letter in front of him and began to read. "Dear Mama. I had this weird dream last night. It felt so weird but it couldn't be real. Couldn't it? I was in a castle, one I've never seen before. I was a child and I think I was with Natsu, he was a child also. We were running through the halls and came into what appeared to be the throne room. I tackled Natsu and we were laughing till a man with pink hair just like Natsu began to scold us. You were there too laughing with us and gave a playful push towards the man. You called him Igneel. Igneel held a crown on his head and a siren blaze throughout the air and suddenly he was running towards the huge open window and transformed into a dragon. You grabbed Natsu and me and pushed us into a woman who looked like Wendy (another dragon slayer in out guild." You yelled about keeping us safe and ran out the same window jumping onto Igneel back and rode away. We asked what was happening and the lady said. "The war has begun." Mama this felt too real to be a dream. I don't want to mention it to Natsu because I'm probably being silly…or am I not?" Romeo looked up after finishing the letter he looked at master with wide eyes. "I feel like this was more than just a dream."

Master nodded his head. "I'm afraid to say I agree with you my child." He picked the note up and read it himself. "This is what I was afraid of."

"MASTER!" A voice screamed through the guild doors. Lilly came through the doors dropping a small woman on the ground as she ran forward. "Master its Gajeel. Tartarus came and he made me leave. The woman used body magic."

"Levy your throat." Lilly panted. "Gajeel choked her. Wendy could you" Lilly took a breath again. "You need medical attention."

"You're the one who does first." She spat back at him. She turned back to master with fear in her eyes. "I think he might be in trouble master. I know Gajeel strong and all but this might be too much for him."

Fear filled master eyes he turned his head towards Cana. "CANA! I thought you said you would know if someone was in trouble?"

Cana face was filled with shock and very white. "But." She picked up the card with Levy and Gajeel on it and looked. "It says you're at your location and everything is fine." Cana picked up her card and showed it to everyone. "If you were in danger the card would turn red."

Levy's hand flew to her mouth and tears started flowing out of her eyes. "Master. Gajeel he's in-" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Tears were streaming down her face even more. "Levy I'm sure he's fine but we will send a team out to make sure of it." He turned his head towards the group that had gathered around Lucy's letters. "I don't want anymore of my children missing. Elfman and Lisanna." The two siblings picked their heads up. "Go to Lucy mansion and look for Gajeel."

"He's in the library in the hole in the wall." Master looked up to her with a curious glance. "We found something before we were attacked. It was a room that had books covering the walls. Gajeel picked one up and a picture fell out." Her eyes turned to Natsu who had just walked into the room because of all the noise. "Natsu." All eyes turned to him. "Gajeel found a picture of Lucy mother standing with Metalicana. Gajeel father."

Natsu stopped short and looked at Levy with widen eyes. He grabbed onto his scarf and opened his mouth. "How is that even possible?"

* * *

_**Did I happen to mention I'm posting another chapter :3? Must have slipped my mind XD**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**OH MY GAWD! IT FEEL'S SOO GOOD TO WRITE!**_

**_Enjoy_**_** :D**_

* * *

**~Eight~**

Blinding lights entered Lucy line of vision when she opened her eyes. She tired to move her body but it was too late. Her body was tied up and she was against a pole. She tired to struggle against the ropes but they just tighten around her. "Oh no." She picked her head up at the new voice that entered the room. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." She smiled. It was the woman with the horns. The woman who took her, Sayla. "Now now you'll just get yourself killed by struggling against the ropes."

"Better than being here." Lucy mumbled and looked around. "Where am I?"

"None of your concern." Sayla said to her. She sat down in the chair and smiled. "Let's just say I hoped you enjoyed your last meal."

"Tch." Lucy sucked her teeth and looked around. From the looks of it they had to be underground prison. Why they wanted her was her question. Her head snapped up from a memory. "You said my mother wasn't dead."

Sayla stopped looking at her nails and eyed Lucy from her chair above her. She smiled and gave a little chuckle. "You actually believed us."

"Yes and no." Lucy voice was calm and she looked down at the floor before she spoke again. "If someone said your own mother who you thought dead was still alive wouldn't you want to know the truth?" She picked her head up and looked at the woman who was back staring at her nails. "Or are you really a demon?"

She stopped moving her head and eyed her on the floor. She just stared at Lucy before she opened her mouth again. "I never choose this. I was created by our lord Zeref from his book. He is the god in our demon eyes and we respect him so to answer your question, No. I have no mother; if our leader was to die and then to be spoken of being alive them I would probably feel nothing at all. Demons are like humans we come from hell, so nothing can be compared to that." She ended her little speech by returning to her nails, eyeing them. "You shouldn't be worried about your mother; you'll be dead before you know it."

Lucy wanted to open her mouth again but the door opening shut her up. A man in some sort of weird armor bowed down to Sayla. "Milady. The prisoner?"

Sayla nodded her head towards where Lucy was sitting. "She's over there. Don't take the ropes off her till she had reached the cell. She will try and escape and if she does." Sayla stood up and her body was much taller than him and she stared him down. "You will be killed, you understand?"

The man nodded his head rapidly. "Of course milady, I will not let this woman escape."

Sayla smiled and stepped away from the man. "Good. I'm glad you're not like the other guards. Is the machine ready to spend me back?"

The man shook his head. "No, I am very sorry Milady it will be another hour till the machine will be up and working again. It had never taken two people through before and it need to regain its strength."

"What is it a mere human?" Sayla said with disgust in her voice. "That machine was built to work nonstop, make it work faster."

"I'm sorry Milady but for your safety we are doing this."

Sayla sighed rubbing her hands against her head. "You humans are causing me such a headache. Get the girl and get out of my sight. Have another guard come and get me when this machine stops being a weak human." With that she turned and sat down in the chair where she had been sitting. "And do have someone bring me something to read, nothing human. I hate your kind of literature."

"Of course Milady." With that he gave a bow and grabbed Lucy off the floor. Before he left the room he turned back and looked at Sayla once again. "Where will I be placing her Milady? All our cells are filled and we can't place her near that human."

Sayla sighed and rubbed her head. "Headache, Headache." She mumbled to herself before speaking loudly. "Put her with one of the kings, she's better off dead than alive. If alive she will fight, if dead she is useful. A dragon will eat her."

"A DRAGON!" Lucy cried out looking at the now head up Sayla. "Just where in the hell am I?" She tried to break free out the guard grip but he was strong. "Let me go. What is your plan?"

"SILENCE!" Sayla rose from her chair, knocking the chair behind her. "Guard put her with that king, the highest one. He will eat her and get her out of my sight before I kill both of you myself." She picked the chair up and sat back down. "God you humans are annoying."

"Forgive me Milady." He pulled the fighting Lucy out of the room and placed a hand over her mouth. "Jesus trying to get me killed huh? Damn brat." He walked down a couple hallways before turning right and walking, more like dragging her down the stairs. A guard post came up and the man stop. "Lady Sayla wishes the human girl to be place with the fire dragon."

"Does she find that smart?" One of the two guards spoke. "I thought they wished her alive?"

The guard dragging her shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just following orders. I'm not the one who wishes to be killed tonight."

"Understand." The guard spoke turning around. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Thank you." The man mumbled and dragged her through the door and down a row of cells. They all seemed empty till eyes started showing. Lucy gave a little "yelp" and the man shushed her up. "I don't need damn dragons waking up. They're annoying and not happy that they're here." He stopped in front of one cell and smiled. "Oi. Wake up you damn dragon. This isn't your kingdom where you rule over. You listen to me and no one else."

There was silence till a roar came threw, having wind whip all around Lucy. Eye only shown till a voice was heard. "Who's there?" The voice as deep and loud, coming from the other end of the cell. "What did you bring today?"

"Just another human you stupid dam dragon. Nothing to get excited about. Now shut up and eat." The Dragon hissed opening its mouth and sending fire towards the cells but the flame stopped. Lucy flinched in fear suddenly feeling wide awake as she saw the flames coming. They held familiar warmth near her. Her face turned into a frown as she was thrown into the cell quickly and the gate was shut. "I don't get why you try? It's been what a 100 years since you've been in this cell?" A laugh was heard and the footsteps became softer and softer till a bang of a door came throughout the quiet air."

She heard a low growl behind her and Lucy body froze up. She turned around and saw the eyes of the dragon looking past her. "Next time you'll be my human." He mumbled to himself. The dragon sniffed the air and came closer. "Now what- I mean who do we have here?"

"Please don't eat me." Lucy said softly as she backed up against the bars of the cell. Oh how she wished she was back in Fairy Tail right now.

"I love it when they-" The dragon stopped putting his nose to her again. "It can't be." Lucy put down her arms and looked at the dragon that was in front of her. He shook his head standing up well more like sitting up. Staring down at her. "You smell like Natsu. You smell like my son." He was back down at Lucy eye level looking at her dead in the eye. "Exactly who are you?"

"Like Natsu?" Her eyes widen and she stood up looking at the dragon. "You know Natsu!" She took a step forward placing a hand on the dragon. "You must be Igneel. Natsu misses you so much and hasn't stopped looking for you."

Igneel sat tall and looked down at Lucy shaking his head. "What time are you from?"

Lucy crooked her head to the side eyeing him with a curious look. "What do you mean this is the present Magnolia. We're just under ground."

Igneel shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Your clothes aren't from this time frame. My child I'm afraid you're in the year X491."

Lucy fell even further down to the ground shaking her head. "It's impossible." She mumbled to herself. She looked up to Igneel with fearful eyes. "I'm 400 years back in the past?"

* * *

**_PLOT TWIST! What are your thoughts? Leave them in the reviews :D_**


End file.
